


Run Away With Me

by max_writes



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, M/M, javid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/max_writes/pseuds/max_writes
Summary: Jack thinks Davey is too cute.





	Run Away With Me

Jack stormed into his and Davey’s shared apartment a new brand of pissed off. He threw his bag onto the couch and stalked toward the kitchen where he heard Davey making food. “Davey, I ‘ave a story for you!”   
Jack stopped short when he laid eyes on Davey. He had his headphones in his ears and was putting peanut butter on a piece of toast. He was in a pair of old sweatpants with one of Jack’s t-shirts and a pair of fuzzy socks. Jack sagged against the doorframe and watched the boy he’d been crushing on for years dance around the kitchen, a warm smile forming on his face.   
Jack stood there for a few more moments before Davey turned towards the doorway and caught sight of a smiling Jack Kelly. He shrieked and took a few steps back, “Jesus, Jack! How long have you been standin’ there? Oh, God. You saw all of that didn’t ya?”  
Jack grinned at Davey and nodded his head. He started laughing when Davey dropped his head into his hands. “It was great, Dave. Really. Truly inspirin’.”  
Davey shoved Jack’s shoulder and groaned at his best friend. Jack’s laughter trailed off until he was smiling fondly at Davey’s flushed cheeks. Davey looked up from the floor and was puzzled by the expression on Jack’s face. “What’re you lookin’ at? Is there peanut butter on my face?”  
Jack shook his head, “No. No there’s nothing on ya face, Dave. I just… Ah nevermind.”  
Davey cocked his head to the side and frowned at Jack, “Just tell me, Jackie. What’s wrong?”  
Jack groaned and ran his hands through his disheveled hair. He turned to look at Davey, “Can I try something? You can stop me if you want to.”  
Davey nodded his head in confusion as Jack walked over to stand right in front of Davey. He took a deep breath and looked into Davey’s hazel eyes. He slowly leaned in and watched Davey’s face for a reaction. Davey leaned in the rest of the way to Jack in connected their lips in a gentle kiss. Jack pulled away and leaned his forehead against Davey’s, letting out a breathless laugh.   
He looked at Davey and whispered, “Run away with me.”  
Davey looked at him in shock, “What? Jack, we can’t just leave.”  
Jack grabbed his hands and made Davey look at him, “Please, Dave. I could be just us. Nothing to worry about. No stress or anger. Just us. Only us. Please. Just think about it, Dave.”  
Davey looked at Jack and let a smile spread across his face. “We have to come back and visit. I can’t just up and leave my family for good. But okay. Let’s do it. Wherever you go, I’m right there with ya.”  
Jack grinned and kissed Davey hard, letting his hands fist in the taller boy’s hair. He pulled away and looked at the boy in front of him. “I love you, David Jacobs. My God, I love you so much.”  
Davey grinned and kissed Jack once more before running to the bedroom and packing a bag.


End file.
